Mint's Crush
by lover's-death
Summary: Mint is walking through the park one day when she meets an amazing person. She can't believe it. Can she win the attention of this person?
1. Chapter 1

Anna- hezzo everyone. Just to let you know, this is just me on this story. It will be very short and not at all like my first fic. So enjoy

Kish- am I in this one?

Anna- sorry kish but this one isn't about you.

Mint- will I finally be in one of your unprofessional stories?

Anna laughs evilly

Anna- (sweetly) why of course Mint.

It was a normal day just like any other for Mint Azuiwa. Well not quite normal neat the end but it started normal. She was out walking in the park. She was walking to the café. She would be late but she didn't care. Suddenly she ran into a girl with long sliver hair. The girl turned around. Mint said, " Oh I am so sorry. Who are you?" Now as you know Mint usually isn't that nice. She couldn't help it though. She thought that this girl was beautiful. ( Keep in mind people, in most of the stories in my head, Mint is a lesbian) This girl was even more beautiful than Zakuro, who Mint had a crush on for the past few months. The girl looked at Mint strangely and said, " It is ok. Are you ok?" Mint nodded her head and swallowed the lump that had risen into her throat. Mint finally said, " I am fine. By the way, what is your name?" the girl laughed and said, " My name is Katyana. My family just moved to Tokyo. Would you mind showing me around the city?" Mint was shocked. Of course she would show her around the city. Mint grinned and said, " of course I will." Then she remembered the café. She told Katyana, " Oh my, I forgot. I have to work today. I can show you around afterwards though. I get off around 5:30." Katyana seemed almost sad but they agreed to meet back up at the park. Then they went their separate ways.

At the café, Mint had an even harder time than usual staying preoccupied at work. She got extremely cross when Lettuce broke the fifth plate. Even though it wasn't Lettuce's fault. She ran into Pudding. To make things worse she had run out of her favorite tea and was having tea withdrawals the entire day. When Ichigo asked what was the matter Mint only responded with a grunt. She was thinking on where to take Katyana first. She decided that the zoo was a good place. After all, wasn't that where Mark took Ichigo on their first date? (note from anna: and look at that. How did those two work out? Mark wound up being GAY) Mint was overjoyed. She didn't even notice when Zakuro left for her usual photo shoot. That was something that she always took a special interest in watching. After all Zakuro was usually at her beauty peak when leaving for photos. But now Mint had a new obsession. And her name was Katyana.

Finally it was time to leave work. Mint had gotten off at five so she decided that she had time to go home and change into some sexier clothes. After all, she wanted to impress Katyana. She finally decided to wear some tight blue jeans and a low cut blue top. Not that she really had any thing to show but it couldn't hurt. She wanted to do her make-up over again but it was already 5:20 so she decided that she looked good enough. She left a note saying that she would be back later and went out the door.

At the park Mint had a little bit of trouble finding Katyana. Katyana had lost her way and was five minutes late so Mint had to wait. That was something that she didn't usually do. But she gave in thinking that she was willing to make sacrifices to get to see that beautiful young woman again. When Katyana finally arrived, Mint's mouth dropped open in amazement. She was wearing a black mini-skirt with chains hanging down the side with a CUTE black and green tank top. Mint almost started to drool. She couldn't believe that this girl was in Tokyo. But here she was. Going with Mint to explore the town. Katyana came up to Mint and said, " There you are. Sorry I'm late. I tend to be a bit bogged down with unpacking and I didn't realize what time it was and then I took a wrong turn." Mint said back with a smile, " that is ok. As long as you are here now. Let's go to the zoo first." Katyana visibly cringed. She told Mint in a semi-whisper, " I don't really like animals. The stink" Mint couldn't think of another good place to take her but then Katyana said, " I would like to see where the school is. Cuz I will be starting school on Monday." Mint was all too happy to hear that. The girl of her dreams would be going to the same school. She gladly took Katyana to the school she went to.

After they walked around the school, they went for ice cream. Mint paid since she is rich and all. (not to mention that she likes the girl) Katyana then asked Mint where she worked. Mint told her that she worked at the Café Mew Mew. Katyana gasped. She squeeked in delight, " Really? That is where my cousin works!" Mint was shocked. She could only ask, " Who is your cousin?" Katyana nonchalantly (note from anna: I like big words) said, " My cousin, his name is Ryou." Mint fell out of her chair. She had started to have a crush on Ryou's cousin? This could only mean trouble.

Anna is rolling on the floor laughing.

Kish- well, you said it wouldn't be like your other story. Mint is a lesbian in this so it is just like it.

Anna- giggle…but in my other….snicker…. it is about you and Ichigo.

Mint left the room as the story started so she can't comment.

Zakuro- ohmigod, she had a crush on me?

Anna- well I can make her do anyting I want. So mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah.

Tart- sheesh.. what I psycho.

Anna glares at him- I am not a psycho. I prefer the term demented.

Mint walks back in and throws the lamp at anna

Anna- I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Mint- and why not? You made me a lesbian.

Anna- it's not like you don't want to be.

Mint gasps- of course not.

Anna laughs evilly.

Anna- you can't fool me I am the all-knowing autheress.

Mint- grr.

Anna- ttfn I will update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Anna- hii. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with my other story "Koneko's Lost Memories". Now my twin is taking care of that so I have more time. So…

Mint- you know that I am not a lesbian so why the hell are you writing this?

Anna- if you aren't a lesbian then why do you always blush when Zakuro is around?

Mint- I do not!

Anna- yes you do. Don't deny it.

Mint- whatever. I refuse to succumb to your taunting.

Anna shakes her head in confusion at the big words.

Anna- well lets get on with the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mint fell out of the chair because she was so shocked. She was crushing on Ryou's cousin? Boy was she in deep shit. Katyana noticed that Mint was starting to get pale. She asked, " Why Mint, what is wrong? You look pale." Mint just shook her head and told her, " I had no idea that Ryou was your cousin. He is a rude bastard, no offense." Katyana said back, " None taken. I know he is arrogant and can be a son of a bitch." Mint laughed and was glad that his cousin wasn't a stuck up as Ryou was. Suddenly Mint looked at her watch and noticed that it was getting late. She had work in the morning so she took Katyana home and walked back to her house. She was thinking about Katyana as she was walking. Ryou's cousin was frikin sexy. Even if she was a bit gothic. Katyana was the one person Mint would think looked good in black and chains. Mint didn't really like goths much but Katyana could be the only exception. She got back to her house and went in and took a shower and went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

Mint woke up late and relized that she would be late for work. She hurried and got dressed and ran to work. When she got there Ichigo was already there and commented on Mint being late. She was throughly shocked. At about noon, the door opened and everybody turned and looked because it had been an unusually dull day. The person who walked in was someone who Mint didn't expect to see. (anna note: but we did didn't we?) It was Katyana. Today she was dressed in long baggy black bondage pants with a extremely tight black shirt. Mint just stared. Katyana was so sexy. Ryou snorted at his cousin and turned and went back into the kitchen. Katyana flipped him off but he didn't see it. Ichigo asked, " So who are you? Why did Ryou leave?" Katyana replied, "I am his cousin. He doesn't like me cuz he thinks I am a good-for-nothing goth. I am a goth but I am good for many things." Everyone could notice the sexual reference in Katyana's voice. Mint could only wonder at the fantasies that ran through her head. She knew that it was useless because Katyana was most likely straight. Katyana looked at Mint and said, " Hiya Mint. I thought I would drop by and say hi to you and annoy the hell out of my cousin." Ryou yelled back from the kitchen, "well, Katyana you succeeded. You have annoyed the hell out of me. Now you can leave." Katyana yelled back, " I don't wanna and you can't make me. I came here to hang out with me one and only friend in this city of damnation." Mint felt flattered, she was Katyana's friend. Hopefully she would be more than a friend later. Mint told herself to stop thinking this way she knew that Katyana was straight. So what could she do? Katyana said, " so Mint how about me and you going out and seeing a movie later? I am bored." Mint nodded and said, "I guess we can cuz I don't have anything to do later." Ryou came back in and said, " Ok Katyana now you have your answer so you can leave. And my employees can get back to work." Katyana just flipped him off again and took a seat in a chair and put her feet on the table. Ryou looked exasperated. His cousin was getting on his last nerve. He was about to throw something at her but Mint stepped in and said, " Ryou, why don't you let her stay? We don't have any other people in the café right now." Ryou threw his hands up in the air and walked out of the room. Katyana took that as permission to stay and said, " he can be such a prick sometimes." Everyone just laughed. They all agreed. He could be so annoying. Katyana just kicked back and said, "So what is there to do now?" Zakuro said, " Absoultely nothing." They stayed like that for the rest of the day..

LATER

Katyana had taken Mint to the movies and they were trying to decide on what to see. They finally decided to see Pirates of the Caribbean 2. They bought their tickets and went into the movies. They decided to sit neat the back. They were early so they sat there and watched the previews. Then the lights dimmed and the movie started. It was s very good movie. Mint was starting to get into the plot. Then she felt something on her leg. She looked down and saw Katyana's hand on her leg. She was shocked. Could Katyana really be that into her. Katyana looked at her and looked deeply into her eyes. She had a very questionable look on her face. Mint leaned it and told Katyana, " Go ahead. I won't stop you." Katyana looked sure then and started to move her hand up and down Mint's leg. Mint shivered. She was enjoying this so much. Then Katyana's hand slipped under her skirt. Mint took in a small breath. Katyana whispered, "if you want me to stop then just say so." Mint shook her head. She wanted all of this. Katyana kept going then and started to work her hand under Mint's panties. Mint shifted so Katyana could reach better. Katyana then plunged her finger into Mint. Mint cried out a little but then got used to it. Katyana slipped another finger in and started to move her fingers inside Mint. Mint shivered. Katyana was happy too.

AFTER THE MOVIE ENDED

The girls walked out of the theater hand in hand. The had gotten so close to each other. They had fingered each other throughout the entire movie. Once they were outside Mint asked Katyana, "I thought you were straight. Are you a lesbian?" Katyana just answered, " I am not a lesbian and I am not straight. I am bi. There is a major difference." Mint just said, "Oh. So does this mean that you want to be with me?" Katyana just nodded. She had come to like Mint a lot. Katyana just said, "Just please don't tell my cousin. He doesn't know that I am bi and he would tell my mom. She would kill me." Mint said, "Ok. I promise." She didn't want her new girl-friend to get in trouble. Then Mint walked Katyana home again and this time she kissed her before she walked inside. Then she walked home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anna- well, that is it. Don't flame cuz Mint is a lesbian. I told you that all along.

Mint- …….

Anna- don't b so speachless Mint you know you liked that.

Pai- so mint, you like ryou's cousin?

Mint- I don't know what you are talking about. I am not a lesbian. I promise.

Tart- Mint, why are your fingers crossed?

Mint- I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about. I am NOT a fucking lesbian.

Anna- Mint, you should just admit it. You are a lesbian.

Mint- am not.

Anna- well, while we are trying to convince Mint that she is indeed a lesbian, read and review. If I don't get at least 5 review I will think that you people don't like this and quit. So get your friends to read this and tell them to review.

Anna- ttfn.


End file.
